A Wise Darkness
by Prodigy99
Summary: Ranma is wounded. But not in a simple fight. A fight that has something to do with a gun. Akane promises to be there for him through... hopeful recovery... after all he did save her life... *REVISED!*


Please forgive any possible spelling errors.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Such a beautiful day!" Akane repeated to herself for the umpteenth time that morning. It was a sunny Monday in the middle of Furinkan's summer break. The dojo or the Tendo residence just simply wouldn't do for a day like this. Akane had decided to take a stroll around town for awhile in her brand new white sun dress.

"Maybe I should just window shop for awhile." Akane murmured to herself. Nothing could ruin her mood at the moment. She even thought about inviting Ranma along but he seemed pretty engrossed in training at the time. 'I wonder why…' Akane thought to herself. She shrugged it off and continued walking.

After visiting a few shops and getting a couple of new clothes, Akane realized that it was already past noon. 'Time flies so fast when you shopping!' Akane sighed and smiled to herself. 'Maybe just a walk around the park and I'll head home.' It was to risky to go to a local park and be spotted by… well anyone who could ruin her day… namely a certain cat, chef, or gymnast. There was a beautiful park across town that wasn't too far from where she was now. From what she heard, it was one of the prettiest parks in the district.

"I wonder what Kasumi is making for dinner." Akane asked herself while licking her lips. Her oldest sister, Kasumi, would always make something extra delicious whenever the sun was shining on Nerima along with a side of chilled watermelon. When she arrived at the park her expectations were met… it was beautiful. She took a spot on a nearby bench and quietly started thinking to herself.

'It's been a while since I've had time to myself like this. No fiancés', No Kunos', no death threats, just a normal day. Ranma could really use a relaxing day like this. He's been training so much lately and keeps to himself a lot more. Not saying that he still isn't the same jerk, just maybe not as jerky? I don't know… I just really wish he could have enjoyed this day with me.' she sighed and look up at the slowly darkening sky. 'Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get the courage to tell him that-' her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rather loud clap.

"Thunder? On a day like this?" Akane asked herself. She watched as the gray rain clouds slowly devoured at the orange and pink sunset. 'Darn it! Oh well at least I got to have a nice day anyway.' She picked up her shopping bags and began her retreat to her residence. Small drops of rain fell on her uncovered hair . After minutes of searching for the first street she'd turned down she decided that looking for her way back in the rain would prove very obnoxious. She walked over to a pay phone in front of any alley and pulled out some change and dialed home.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Meanwhile…

Kasumi steadily stirred the food cooking on the stove when she heard a rather large clap of thunder from outside followed by a small flash from a nearby window. 'Oh my, I never expected a thunderstorm on a day like this. I hope Akane makes it home before the downpour.' She continued to stir her delicious concoction until Ranma entered the kitchen with a concerned look on his young face.

"Done training for the day, Ranma?" Kasumi asked with a small smile.

"I guess so," He replied scratching the back of his head. "Um… have you spoken to Akane? Do you know where she is?"

"No, actually, I'm pretty worried. I don't want her out in this type of weather." Kasumi said with the worry and softness of a mother.

"Do you want me to-" He was cut off by the ringing of the house phone. "I got it."

Ranma hastily picked up the phone. "Tendo residence." He spoke with no feeling.

"Ranma? Oh, great. I need your help." Akane spoke from the opposite line.

"Akane? Where are you? What phone are you calling me from?" Ranma asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Actually that's the problem. I don't know where I am. I'm calling from some payphone. I need you to meet me here with an umbrella preferably." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Try describing it, are you near here?"

"No, I'm actually across town somewhere around that nice park that I've been talking about. I don't know exactly but I think-" there was some rustling around and a muffled voice… and then the line went dead.

Ranma stood repeating Akane's name into the phone and asking if she was still there and alright. 'What happened?'

"Kasumi, I'll be back. Akane's by the park at the opposite side of town and I'm going to pick her up." Ranma stated as he picked up and large umbrella and practically ran out the door.

Kasumi looked up from her cooking and stared after Ranma. 'Oh my.

'XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Akane shifted in the figure's arms. Who ever it was had grabbed her from behind when she was on the phone with Ranma and hung up the phone. She tried screaming but the person hit their hand over her mouth as hard as they could and had made her mouth bleed.

"Bring her to me." She heard a man's voice say. She could barely make any thing out in the dark alley but she tried her best to break free, fight, scream, anything to get away. The man who had spoken grabbed her from whoever held her and pushed her against a corner in the musky alley. The person who was previously restraining her was male and was quite large with hardly any hair on his head. The man who held her now was not as big but bigger than her and had long black hair that hid his face well. There were also three other goons at the sidelines enjoying the show.

"Come here often, cutie?" The man spoke into her face with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Akane tried to kick him away and run but he had her in a really tight grip.

"Let me go!" Akane said forcefully using all her mite to try and push the man away. He blew smoke in her face and watched her choke on the fumes and pushed her more forcefully against the wall.

"No way. Don't you wanna hang around a while?" He said dropping his cigarette out of his mouth and pressing his lips to her ear. Akane noticed her legs had some movement and moved her knee forward to his groin. It was effective, as he doubled over in what seemed like severe pain. She made a fast break but the goons on the sidelines grabbed her and threw her back. The black haired man must've recovered quickly, as he grabbed her and threw her against the brick walls and scraped her back.

"Now you listen here wench, you will do what I say or my friend here will ensure you a quick death. GOT IT!" The man screamed in to her face. Akane noticed that he was looking down and not over at his groupies. She followed his gaze and met the barrel of a gun. A lump swelled in her throat and her head started spinning.

"Please let me go. Don't hurt me." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she pleaded for her innocence and life. She tried screaming but her voice was so hoarse that it hurt her to try.

"Now here comes my favorite part." The man said with a wicked grin as he moved his hands up he legs. Akane tried for all her life to scream- until she heard quick steps coming toward them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ranma quickly made his way to the opposite side of town with worry and doubt chasing each other around his mind. 'Akane where are you?' The thunder and lighting repeated itself but no real rain had fallen yet, just a few drops here and there.

"Akane?! Akane?!" He called frantically while searching the park area. After turning a few corners he saw a payphone in front of a dark alley and connected the dots. 'Akane!' Ranma made no hesitations and rushed straight into the alley way. He could make out the shadows of about four people. He ran into the darkness of the alley and saw her white sundress… Akane's white sundress.

"Get your fitly hands offa her!" Ranma spat at the black haired man and ripped him off of Akane and threw him. Other people started coming after him. They were skilled but not much. Then, a huge bald guys came crashing down onto him. Ranma used all the strength in his legs to kick the guy onto his head a few meters away.

Akane starred in amazement and relief. Ranma was really something when he was mad. He had finished them all off in a matter of minutes… if even that long. She slowly tried to get off of her scrapped and aching back and ran towards Ranma with tears overflowing her eyes. Ranma seemed relived and worried. She was just happy he got there before that man could- no…

"I'LL KILL THE WENCH!" The black haired man quickly got off of the ground, gun aimed at Akane's head. Her eyes grew large as everything flashed in slow motion in front of her. Ranma pushed her forcefully to the ground when the terrifying sounds had emerged from the background. It all moved to quickly even in slow motion, she couldn't see the bullet but she knew Ranma was shot. A puddle of blood formed under his body and his eyelids drooped. Ranma grabed at hus stomach and winced in pain. The evil disgusting man ran away leaving his friends behind but Akane was too wrapped up in Ranma to care.

"RANMA! RANMA DON'T!" Akane screamed in to the night as Ranma's eyes slowly closed. She wrapped herself in his bloody shirt and began crying.

"Somebody! Anyone! Help!" She repeatedly screeched.

Ranma's breathing became labored and darkness overtook him. 'What? What happened? Was I just shot? Akane, are you still there?'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Please read and review


End file.
